ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Enduring Tumult of War
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 5-1 |width="20%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into Port Bastok for a cutscene. *Head to Metalworks and talk to Cid at H-8 for a cutscene. *Zone into Pso'Xja from Beaucedine Glacier at F-7 for a cutscene. Important NOTE: At this point you are basically about to enter Promyvion - Vahzl, so there is no reason to do this section solo, and you benefit nothing by doing it beforehand. You should get your Promyvion - Vahzl group together now, and be prepared to start the Vahzl mission. *This Pso'Xja tower is uncapped. Follow the path forward until you find a stone door, which, when checked, spawns an NM Golem named Nunyunuwi. :*This NM has approximately 3500 HP, though offset by an innate Auto Regen trait that restores 100 HP per tick. If improperly handled, this effect can draw the battle out indefinitely. *When Nunyunuwi is defeated, check the door to move past it. *It is advisable to cast Sneak or use a Silent Oil then head down the elevator. *Check the Stone Door for a cutscene. You will arrive in Promyvion - Vahzl, where you will get another cutscene. If solo'd can be done by: *Note: Any melee Job at 75 can solo this NM but any weaker jobs such as WHM will probably need (or just want) another damage dealer job to speed up the fight. :*Soloed by a 67BLU/NIN by spamming Frenetic Rip, Bludgeon, and Mandibular Bite. :*Soloed by a SAM69/WAR34 by 2houring and starting with 300 tp. :*Soloed in less than 10 seconds as 75PUP/WAR with Harlequin frame (Dragon Kick to a full power Magic Mortar to instantly defeat it with the resulting Light skillchain. Mine did 800 Dragon Kick, 1700 Magic Mortar with 1700 Light.) :*Was EASILY defeated by LV75SMN with predator claws. :*Soloed by a PLD75/RDM37 with Bio II/Poison DoT and straight tanking. Casted Stoneskin/Blink/ProIV/ShellIII/Blaze Spikes/Phalanx before engaging, but most likely didnt need it :*Too weak for 74RNG/NIN using Hellfire + Silver Bullets, store TP from any mob nearby and open with velocity Shot and Sharpshot, pop a Slugshot, Barrage, then Slugshot and closed with EES, 30 seconds max. :*Soloed by 75 Scholar/RDM with Blink, Phalanx, Stoneskin and Sublimation fully charged. 2-hour Tabula Rasa is advised using to speed up the killing time. Nuking with Parsimony + Alacrity + Ebullience + Thunder IV/Blizzard IV kill it within 5 mins. :*Easily done by 75 RDM/BLM with Chainspell + Blizzard III. Nukes didn't seem to be resisted at all, usually hitting around 600 with a critical of over 700. :*Easily done by 75 DRG/WHM with Stoneskin and Blink up, 300TP. Used 2 times Penta Thrust and Jump + High Jump and lost 100HP over the whole fight ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The airship piloted by Louverance did not arrive in San d'Oria, but Port Bastok. How much longer will Nag'molada wait for your arrival at the northwestern tower of Pso'Xja? Game Script and cutscene video COP 5-1 Video hosted on Filefront